


The Wedding Photographer

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oneshot, at a wedding au, first meeting AU, prompt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: A happy birthday fic to locolotions on tumblr.Summary - Based on this prompt - https://lovelyotps.tumblr.com/post/129988219591/awful-au-247





	The Wedding Photographer

Alfred snapped a photo of the happy couple, zooming in on the dimple in the Omega’s face when she smiled. Her wife had an arm wrapped around her and was laughing. It was a natural look for them and would make for one beautiful wedding photo to remember the day by. Alfred liked this type of job because for one he was always offered free cake, and in addition to that weddings were always about love and happiness and all things Alfred liked so in the end, it all worked out nicely. He’d already taken a lot of pictures of the venue and the reception area, where they were at now, and made sure to get some of the family members who chatted away and ooed over the brides’ dresses. He even snapped a few of some of the children taking snacks from the large buffet table.

Alfred lowered his camera for a moment, smiling to himself and wishing that one day Mattie would get married so he could attend his own sister’s wedding and take pictures of her being this happy. Mattie was single, or so he was told, but Alfred didn’t feel there was any need to rush it. He was still getting his own life together in fact and didn’t have any reason to push his sister into romance.

Right now it was odd-job-freelance photography with the occasional wedding here and there. Alfred wondered if, when it came time, would he feel the need to take photos at his own wedding or would he be trusting enough to leave that job to someone else? Of course Alfred felt he would be head over heels for his Omega and would want to spend as much time with them as he could, but he also wanted to be the one taking the pictures.

Alfred was a selfie guy, a picture guy. He had a photogenic face and a warm smile and was handsome as far as Alphas went- but beyond that, Alfred was a memories guy. He was the type to frame and save every photo he’d taken, in fact walls in his apartment were covered with photos he’d taken of landscapes and anything else of interest.

Alfred felt he’d been born just to get a camera into his hands and once he had the camera he felt he just had to take the pictures. Which is why when Alfred raised the camera once more, and brought the lens into focus, he had to take the picture.

It took him a moment, caught off guard when he realized the happy couple weren’t where they’d been standing before. Now in their place an Omega stood, green eyes focused on something across the room just to the left of Alfred. His camera was focused in and before Alfred knew it he heard the click of a photo being taken. The Omega hadn’t noticed- wouldn’t be able to hear anyway from how far away Alfred was standing. He couldn’t lower his camera though, feeling like if he did he would break the spell.

The loveliest eyes, green framed by dark lashes- and although set underneath large eyebrows, they were captivating. Locks of blonde hair framed and curled around his face. The freckles were light and dusty but didn’t hide from the camera’s focus. He looked concentrated and worried at the same time and Alfred wondered what was causing the worry to the petite Omega. He wanted to cross the room to ask but was afraid to move. He had to keep the moment going, keep it forever in his viewfinder. Someone interrupted the look, Alfred could see eyes shifting and looking to his right, then a smile graced his lips and Alfred took another shot.

He didn’t bother to shift the focus to figure out who was there beside the Omega now, lost in the way the Omega bit his lip, holding back a laugh? He didn’t have dimples like the bride did, it wasn’t a loss. Dimples or not the Omega was beautiful, and looked like a fae straight from some fairy tale. Where had he come from and how had Alfred not seen him at the venue? Who did he know or who was he related to so that Alfred could find out his name?

The Omega began to move, following the other figure away from the focus of Alfred’s camera. Alfred shifting, trying to follow his path. He liked the way the Omega poised himself as he walked, small and smooth movements that wouldn’t transfer easily into a photograph. Alfred couldn’t take his eyes or finger away, he felt a need to take pictures. As if, without them, he would have no proof of this gorgeous Omega. As if the Omega would simply disappear without a dream and Alfred would have nothing left to remember him by.

He wondered what it would be like to listen to him speak, knowing even without hearing the Omega that he would sound like bells and that his scent would most likely smell like flowers and honeysuckle. He lost track of time, caught up in this moment, imagining a scene in which the Omega was a fashion model and Alfred was his requested photographer. He wanted to see the Omega in different outfits, knowing he’d look the cutest in winter scarfs bundled up around his pale and slender neck. He imagined guiding the Omega, directing him to give him different expressions.

His vision was interrupted when he found himself running right into one of the other staff members. He had to pull the camera away, stumbling and apologizing to them quickly. Afraid he’d lost sight of the Omega, Alfred pulled the camera up once more and frantically searched for him. When the viewfinder landed on the Omega, Alfred froze for a moment. The Omega was looking directly at the camera, doe-eyes focused in on where Alfred stood. He took another picture, and another even as the Omega began to blush. That lovely red on his face was endearing and even the pout of his lips pulling down into a frown. Alfred found he couldn’t stop or help himself, even as the Omega came closer, trying to hide an embarrassed expression from the camera.

Alfred only lowered it when he saw the Omega reaching towards him, trying to grab his camera away.

“Were you taking pictures of me? Delete them!” the Omega demanded, a distinct English accent in his words. Alfred wasn’t even surprised- it seemed to suit him so well. He smelled just as Alfred believed, only sweeter than he could have imagined. Floral and honey and a spice of tea hidden there in his scent. With every movement the scent seem to drift over towards Alfred and play on the tip of his nose, just teasing enough to have the Alfred wanting to know more about the Omega. 

Alfred kept the camera out of reach.

“Hey I’m just trying to take pictures of everyone at the wedding.”

“You’ve taken enough I think- just please…” The Omega felt frustrated and Alfred felt a bit guilty. He had taken a lot of him. “I don’t want to look so horrid for the brides’ wedding photos.”

“Horrid?” Alfred repeated, frowning. Did the Omega think he looked bad? Alfred almost wanted to show him how ethereal he looked in reality but that would be admitting he’d been taking a lot of photos of the Omega now. How long had it been? Alfred reflected back on his camera and felt even more guilty. He’d gotten carried away and felt bad for the happy couple who he was supposed to be taking pictures of this entire time- he just didn’t understand how one Omega could be so- “Beautiful. I think that’s the word you’re looking for. Listen I’ll make you a deal- I’ll delete these photos if you want.” The Omega looked surprised and hopeful. “But,” Alfred raised a finger, “I want you to answer one question for me.”

“What is it?” the Omega asked, furrowing his eyebrows in the cutest way and looking at Alfred with a wary expression.

“This Friday night, 6:30 at Scotti’s- tell me you’ll be there?”

The Omega’s eyes widened slightly, that blush curling back onto his cheeks. Alfred felt it suited the Omega immeasurably and wondered if the tips of his ears would redden too. The blushing only seemed to sweeten his scent more. He seemed to be hesitating, untrusting of Alfred’s promise and whether it was worth the date or not. He finally seemed to make up his mind, offering Alfred his hand slowly to shake.

“I’m Arthur… and you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> rip the married couple.


End file.
